Fallout Tactics Charaktere
Spielbare Charaktere * Krieger - der Protagonist in Fallout Tactics; * Mick - ein vorgefertigter Charakter * Snake - ein vorgefertigter Charakter * Peter - ein vorgefertigter Charakter * Betty - ein vorgefertigter Charakter * Wilma - ein vorgefertigter Charakter Fraktionen INFO: Nur die Schlüsselcharaktere der jeweiligen Fraktion sind in diesem Abschnitt erwähnt. Stählerne Bruderschaft * Dekker - General * Simon Barnaky - general, captured from Stählerne Bruderschaft. Händler * Bartholomew Kerr - Reisender Händler. Raider * Horus - Raider-Anführer leader in Brahmin Wood * O'Reilly - Raider-Anführer in Freeport * Bo Duffy - Raider-Anführer in Rock Falls * Daisy-May Gomer - Raider-Anführer in Rock Falls * Luke Daniels - Raider-Anführer in Rock Falls * Jesse Gomer - Raider-Anführer in Rock Falls Supermutanten * Gammorin - Supermutanten-Anführer. * Toccamatta - torturing and intellectual. * Thelma - Super Mutant commander in Jefferson * Erkal - Super Mutant scientist * Mutant freaks * Juggoknot - super mutant leader in Kansas City * Sebastian - super mutant prisoner in Scott City Reavers * Glenda Close - chief of medical division for Reavers * Albert Lamore - first ambassador of Reavers * Rodger Gaire - Reaver General and Joint Chief of Staff * Tobias Peste - chief of Science Division for Reavers Orte Bunker Alpha * General Simon Barnaky - leader * Octavius - quarter master * Yeoman - recruits master * Celsius - medic * Timothy - medic * Tiduk - initiate * Shauri - initiate * Pilot Christian - Bruderschaft pilot * Nanuk - rescued tribal * Smith - mechanic Bunker Beta * General Simon Barnaky - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Caligari - quarter master * Celsius - medic * Jeffrey - medic * Peck - mechanic * Bradley - Ghul von Quincy * Patches - Ghul from Quincy * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * Paladin Emerald Solo - leader of Talon Squad * Cypher - Spion der Bruderschaft spy * Diesoon - rescued scientist Bunker Gamma * General Simon Barnaky - leader * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Arugula - quarter master * Celsius - medic * Jeffrey - medic * Murdock - mechanic * Tiduk - initiate * Shauri - initiate * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * Hillary Eastwood - mayor of Quincy * Hazmat - ambassador from Kansas City * Todeskrallen-Matriarchin * Elliot Nesting - Ghul fuhrer * Paladin Lancelot - leader of Grail Squad Bunker Delta * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Midas - mechanic * Hassan - quarter master * Hyland - medic * Blythe - Hyland's assistant * Bartholomew Kerr - merchant * No-one Smith - quarter master assistant * Percy - initate * Casey Barrett - mechanic Bunker Epsilon * General Dekker - leader * Yeoman - recruits master * Allen - mechanic * Hyland - medic * Folleto - quarter master * Caldriss Hemlock - auditor general * Tiduk - initate Brahmin Wood * Charon - village Elder * Hawkeye - shaman * Horus - raider leader Freeport * Cypher - Spion der Bruderschaft. * Charon - Brahmin Wood village Elder * O'Reilly - raider leader * Ripley - prisoner Rock Falls * Bo Duffy - raider leader * Daisy-May Gomer - raider leader * Luke Daniels - raider leader * Jesse Gomer - raider leader * Diesoon - scientist prisoner * Nanuk - prisoner Macomb * Pilot Christian - Pilot der Bruderschaft * Phillip Wilson - Bibliothekar * Hungriger Raider Peoria * Chevron - Dorfältester * Dhal - shaman Quincy * Duff - beastlord leader * Beastlord commander * Hillary Eastwood - mayor * Felix Stiles - veteran * Evita Eastwood - mayor's daughter * Arlene - mayor's secretary * Elliot Nesting - Ghul fuhrer * Gorgi - Elliot's brother Mardin * Dar - beastlord emperor * Mother - deathclaw matriarch Springfield (bonus mission) * Chris Avellone - mayor * Carino - town guard * Joe - bartender * Presnell - shopkeeper * Withers - head assassin St. Louis * General Simon Barnaky - leader of Brimstone Squad * Burke - member of Brimstone Squad * Paladin Emerald Solo - leader of Talon Squad * Toccamatta - Supermutant High Inquisitor Jefferson * Thelma - Super Mutant commander * Erkal - Super Mutant scientist * Mutant freaks Kansas City * Defcon the Second - Ghul bishop * Juggoknot - super mutant leader Osceolla * Roshambo - crazy ex-member of the Stählerne Bruderschaft * Toccamatta - super mutant High Inquisitor * Paladin Latham - ex-member of the Bruderschaft, leader of super mutant army Junction City * John Levis - mayor * Anna Guarana - mayoral assistant * Angry Rick - bartender * Juan - trader * Hank Dilbert - citizen, dead * Martha Dilbert - Hank's wife * Casey Barrett - mechanic * Stephen Barrett - Casey's father * Chuck - citizen Great Bend * Mike - citizen * Noelene - citizen * Jake - citizen * Gloria - prostitute * Ripley - dead Cold Water * Guldo Sciavo - criminal leader * Don Vinchenzo - businessman * Caldriss Hemlock - Bruderschaft auditor general * Klotz/Ma Baker - Paladin der Bruderschaft * Simon Dudley - citizen * Adele Dudley - Simon's sister * Father Donald - christianic priest * Jacob - Ghul * Brad - Ghul * Rainman - gambler Newton * Glenda Close - chief of medical division for Reavers * Albert Lamore - first ambassador of Reavers * Rodger Gaire - Reaver General and Joint Chief of Staff * Tobias Peste - chief of Science Division for Reavers Canyon City There is no characters in this mission. Buena Vista * Paladin Lancelot - leader of Grail Squad * Ricardo - member of Grail Squad * Wanda - member of Grail Squad * Percy - member of Grail Squad Scott City * General Simon Barnaky - lobotomized body * Bartholomew Kerr - captured merchant * Derry - prisoner * Elaine - Ghul gefangene * Sebastian - super mutant prisoner Cheyenne Mountain There is no characters in this mission. Paladin Andrew Reeves, the only character supposed to appear in the mission, was cut from the game. Vault 0 * Paladin Lord Maximus - leader of Dagger Squad * Tais - member of Dagger Squad * Maelyra - member of Dagger Squad * Khronis - member of Dagger Squad * Phoenix - member of Dagger Squad Calculator's Lair * Calculator - AI computer * General Simon Barnaky - Humanoid brain bot Sonstige * B1000 - silver brahmin in a Besondere Begegnung * Riddick - similar to the movie counterpart. * PIPBoy (Charakter) - Vault-Tec's mascot Vault boy. Siehe auch *Fallout Charaktere *Fallout 2 Charaktere *Fallout 3 Charaktere *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere *Van Buren Charaktere Kateorie:Fallout Tactics Charaktere en:Fallout Tactics characters pt:Personagens do Fallout Tactics ru:Персонажи Fallout Tactics uk:Персонажі Fallout Tactics